1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera flash lens and a portable device including the same, and more particularly, to a camera flash lens which can efficiently concentrate light, emitted from a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) serving as a light source of a camera flash, within the angle of view of a camera, and a portable device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, increasing numbers of portable devices have been provided with camera features. These portable devices may include flashes to provide a sufficient amount of light for low-light photography.
In this regard, a white light emitting diode (LED) is increasingly being used as a light source of a camera flash.
For example, a camera flash, employing an LED as its light source, may utilize an exterior cover and a reflector provided with a reflective surface having a high reflectance level and designed to adjust the angle of radiation emitted by the LED within the angle of view of a camera. Alternatively, such a camera flash may utilize a flash lens, a mechanism that fixes the flash lens, and an LED package in an integral package.
However, the above methods may entail complicated structures. Also, it is not easy to manufacture a camera flash employing a separate component to allow the angle of radiation of an LED to coincide with the angle of view of a camera.
For this reason, in the case that an LED is used as a light source of a camera flash, the need arises to develop a flash lens that allows light from the LED to be emitted within the angle of view of a camera with a simple structure. In particular, a flash lens needs to narrow the angle of radiation of an LED, which ranges from 120° to 130°, to the angle of view of a camera (56° in width and 48° in length), so that light is emitted within the angle of view of the camera.
Even in the case of utilizing two or more LEDs to increase the intensity of illumination, the need is increasing for flash lenses allowing light to be effectively emitted within the angle of view of cameras.